


The Scene in the Alley

by BrokePerception



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva and Hermione are witness to quite the scene upon leaving the Hog's Head... HG/MM</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scene in the Alley

As the door to the Hog's Head fell shut after them, the loud noises created by a large multitude of sources were exchanged by quietness. Hermione sighed, the only sound she could hear the light whisper of wind through the trees. She reached for her lover's near hand, taking it. Minerva McGonagall wasn't known to make sounds upon laughing or even smiling… if others knew she laughed at all sometimes. Hermione, however, still knew without looking that a smile had momentarily been across the aging but still beautiful face of the elder woman – even more so when enlightened by one of her rare smiles.

The both of them began to make their way ahead to Hogwarts again. The evening of respite had been needed. The sound of their footsteps joined the mild wind as Hermione and Minerva walked hand in hand… until Minerva suddenly halted. "What's the matter?" Hermione wondered, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"Shh." Tightening her hand on Hermione's, Minerva quietly followed the sound that reached her ears. Hermione merely followed without a word, unable to hear what Minerva did, most possibly due to her years as an Animagus. She led both of them to a dark alley a bit further down the road – one of the many – and momentarily gazed at Hermione, quietly wondering whether she could hear it as well now. A smile slipped across her lips in confirmation.

Both of them gazed past the corner of the alley, the source of the moans revealed to them. Against the back wall of the alley, a man leaned heavily. The moonlight was just not enough to see his face and identify him, though. Minerva and Hermione's eyes slid down simultaneously, and the elder woman could hear the younger's breath hitch as their eyes fell upon the woman with him, seated on her knees at his feet, head bobbing backward and forth. There wasn't a lot of imagination needed to know what she must be doing to her companion. She seemed quite experienced.

Minerva first realized the sweatiness of the hand in hers as the man yanked the female to her feet, the sound of ‘something’ slipping from her mouth audible, and pushed her against the hard wall, against which he himself had rested only a moment prior. Rustling of fabric could be heard, followed by a rather loud groan of both. Both Minerva and Hermione watched on as the female wrapped her legs easily across his pelvis, locking her ankles together tightly… accepting his hard thrusts willingly. Groans and moans from the both of them filled that alley once again. For a few more seconds, Minerva and Hermione continued watching, until Minerva pulled at the much younger witch's hand and looked into her eyes once hazel met teal green. Minerva's breath escaped her as panting now. "I need…" she whispered, but Hermione's head shook in order to shush her. Her hand slowly reached for the elder witch's, leading it to her clad bosom and encouraging Minerva to squeeze it gently. As her own bosom rapidly rose and fell, her pebbling nipple dug into Minerva's palm.

Minerva, who was a bit taller than her lover, leaned down to capture rosy lips with her own thin ones, as she focused on peeling away the charms guarding Hogwarts and her destination within – now she could still. If the two witches had not already been aroused enough, the scene of earlier had only made it worse.

Nimble fingers reached for the fastenings of Minerva's emerald robes as their kiss grew even more needy… Minerva's fingers reached over her lover's, momentarily tightening as her wandless magic left them naked – no time for slowly undressing!

Without either of both witches realizing, Hermione seemed to have walked Minerva and herself over to the bed. A thud sounded as the elder witch bumped against the bed frame, and Hermione smiled in their kiss, pushing with all that she had, falling between Minerva's spread legs. However, despite age, Minerva would not give in so easily, rolling them over to leave her atop of Hermione instead, straddling her.

"You're so–" Hermione began, a groan of delight interrupting her speech as Minerva's lips found her collarbone. Her hands moved to the elder woman's hips, urging them down to let her own sex meet Minerva's. Minerva cooperated, teasingly rubbing her sex against her lover's as their heated kissing continued… until Hermione's one hand tightened on her hipbone, the other finding the mattress. Pushing them higher on the bed until Hermione rested half against the headboard, their lips never left one another until air became necessity.

Panting, Minerva laid her forehead against the younger woman's, eyes connecting in the moment. Teal green had turned darker by lust, as had Hermione's usual hazel colored depths. "I need to feel you…" she whispered, her hand moving to Hermione's bosom again… squeezing it, running her thumb across the pebbling nipple a few times rapidly.

"That's good…" Hermione replied, groaning as the elder woman's lips slid across her well-defined jaw line, hand opening to catch the wand that she had quietly summoned, "because I need to be inside you so badly right now." She sucked in a breath as she could feel the growing effects of the quietly muttered spell already. The wand slipped from thin fingers, Hermione's hand moving to tangle in ebony tresses as her mouth moved down to capture one of Minerva's nipples in her mouth.

Minerva's back arched, her hips moving further into Hermione's… graying pubic hair making small contact with an elongated clit. No words were needed as the elder witch raised herself higher, only to sink down again, taking in Hermione's length and fulfilling them both.

Remaining still was impossible.


End file.
